Episode
"Episode" is the name used in for scenarios. There are nineteen different episodes, some paired with others differentiated largely by level of difficulty. Episode headings below link to detailed articles where they have been written. Easy These all have just a single family with no competition and the target being the highest score. Shang Dynasty China Uses the one-nation map that will be familiar to players who have been through the Tutorial. Initial foods millet and rice, with silk cloth from weavers to make life comfortable. First Civilizations I Choose the Nippur family based in Assyria (for the most resources), the Ur family of (lower) Mesopotamia, the Mohenjo-daro family of the Indus Valley, or the Badakshan family of Afghanistan; build your markets at home and in the central Zagros Mountains or any of the other three territories. Dwellings initially need barley and either furniture or linen cloth, but you can earn also by taking carnelian to a temple. Each family area has a river or two or three for later transport options, and Indus Valley and Mesopotamia also have seacoast for helping transport. Trade on the Nile I You can choose one of two families, one in Lower Egypt, the Memphis family (which has all of the papyrus but no wood) or one in Upper Egypt, the Thebes family. The Eastern Mediterranean and Kush are other territories to exploit. Initial foods barley and fish, with other resources flax and papyrus reeds. It is a short episode spanning only two hundred years from 2000-1800 BC. The game notes warn the player only to select technological advances that will assist your chosen strategy. Lower Egypt may be the better location because you can trade in papyrus reed immediately and its closer to the Eastern Mediterranean when you need to access tin. Upgrades in the game to focus on include cloth, copper smelting and trading urns to Temples and The Pyramid in Lower Egypt with the upgrade masonry. Wood is the most difficult item to supply. After the initial glut it is produced slowly. Upper Egypt ,Kush and the Eastern Mediterranean all have some of this resource. Save the Eastern Mediterranean stock for arrow making. Upgrades to purchase, to do well in this fast scenario include;gold ingots, mirrors and the upgraded ivory trade to ivory statuettes, all these items demanded at the Temples and the Pyramid. Tin for mirrors can only be sourced from Kush or the Eastern Mediterranean. The latter is the best option as Tin and Copper can be included in the same market radius. Purchasing the upgrades Arrow making and Clan warfare are crucial to a high game score. They allow you to make and trade in arrows at barracks and stables. As these buildings don't appear at random locations, the player is advised to build them paired, in the Eastern Mediterranean and trade for a quick profit close to where they are manufactured. Slow down the game speed on this scenario and learn micro management for success on the medium and difficult rated maps. The Mycenaean Age I You can choose one of three families in parts of Greece with some resources in "Ionia" (modern eastern Turkey) and some scattered food on Greek islands. Medium These have one family alone or from two to four competing. First Civilizations II Four families compete over five territories. Choose the Nippur family based in Assyria, the Ur family of (lower) Mesopotamia, the Mohenjo-daro family of the Indus Valley, or the Badakshan family of Afghanistan; build your markets at home and in the central Zagros Mountains or any of the other three rivals' territories. Dwellings initially need barley and either furniture or linen cloth, but you can earn also by taking carnelian to a temple. Each family area has a river or two or three for later transport options, and Indus Valley and Mesopotamia also have seacoast for later helping transport. No matter which family you choose, the number of specific demand buildings, production buildings, resources, and depots for each territory is fixed and varies from one to another. Each family has between 25 and 40 dwellings, one or two temples, two or four carpenters (with two also in Zagros), from three to six weavers, from 22 to 32 barley fields (with 15 also in Zagros), from two to four carnelian camps, from 12 to 16 flax farms, from 8 to 12 timber camps (with eight also in Zagros), one headquarters, and occasionally (probably not in your region) a market or trading post. Trails are the only pathways initially available. Transporters are the donkey (costing 50 coins and carrying two bundles very slowly) and mule (costing 100 coins and carrying three bundles slowly). Trade on the Nile II Two families compete. Map is basically the same as for Trade on the Nile I but weavers are immediately available for turning flax into linen cloth. Your score includes the number of dwellings in your home province. The Mycenaean Age II Three families compete. You can choose one of three families in parts of Greece (Attica, Peloponnenses, or Crete) with some resources in "Ionia" (modern eastern Turkey) and some scattered food on Greek islands. Part of your score includes points for anything you have sold in a territory other than where it was produced. Seafarers of Phoenicia Two families share the Eastern Mediterranean homeland but earn points for overseas colonies too. The Persian Wars Four families compete. The Silk Road I Four families compete. Islam & Byzantium Three families compete. British Industrialization Just one family. German Industrialization Just one family. Difficult Tang & Song Era China Three families compete for wealth, with bonus points for the size of the biggest city in each home region. European High Middle Ages Three families compete over six regions, with bonus points for the eventual highest seller in each region. The Silk Road II Four families compete. Indian Ocean Trade Four families compete. Atlantic Ocean Trade Three families compete. Very difficult Roman Empire Four families compete. category:episodes category:lists (TE)